Blue
by Len Flare
Summary: Experiment 6-1-5 is made and he meets experiment 5-4-5. Also he begins hearing strange, yet familiar, voices in his head, telling him what to do. Which one will he listen to?
1. Prologue: The Awakening

Author note: This is an alternate universe. This is my first fanfic by the way, I'm not so good at giving descriptions of people/aliens. Please forgive me if I make a mistake on someone's description.  
  
Len: "6-1-5, will you read the Disclaimer please?"  
  
615: "Why me?"  
  
Len: "Because I said so." Len glares.  
  
615: "Fine..." He pulls out a small piece of paper and reads. "LenFlare does not, and never will, own any of the Lilo & Stitch Characters. But he does, however, own any character he makes up."  
  
Len: "Thank you 6-1-5. On with the story!"

--------------------------------  
Prologue: The Awakening  
--------------------------------  
  
In a secret lab, located on the planet Turo, a scientist named Dr. Jumba Jookiba designed and made illegal genetic creatures in secret. Or so he thought. Today was to be when Experiment 6-1-5 awakened. Jumba hurried to the section of the lab where 6-1-5 slept.  
  
Jumba was a large stocky alien, he had two eyes on either side of his face, giving a total of four. He had a large nose. He was a purple color, with a dark peach color around his eyes, and a light peach around his mouth, and a small patch of light peach around the patch of dark peach.  
  
He arrived at a door labeled, Experiment Growth Room. He pressed a button next to the door and it slid open in an upward motion. Inside there were many cryogenic stasis chambers, these were modified. Instead of keeping the user in suspended animation, they kept the user asleep, and sped up the aging process. Jumba had decided to try a different method of making an experiment.  
  
Instead of flash making an experiment, he decided to grow one.(Remember the Clip episode when it flashbacked to Jumba making Clip?) This would be the first experiment he had grown. The room was also filled with computers and a few operating tables and medical equipment, that would be used to monitor the new experiment's physical and mental health.  
  
He would soon find out if the new process was a success. He sat down at a nearby computer, it was hooked up to the experiment. He turned it on. Jumba had been using the computer to program the experiment's brain. Afterall, the experiment's brain was designed to be as smart as a super-computer, if not smarter.  
  
Therefore, Jumba could use another computer to access the brain to program it. Jumba entered a few more codes to the experiment's programming. He pressed the enter code and said, "Ah. I have done it! Now all I have to be doing is waking him up."  
  
He carefully and slowly disconnected the computer from the experiment. After he finished, he walked over to the chamber and stared in at the experiment before starting the awakening sequence. The experiment floated in a clear liquid, asleep.  
  
The experiment was similar in appearance to Stitch, only his ears were a bit longer and had no slits in them, and he was a bit shorter. His fur is a lighter blue than Stitch, the patches on his back and head are also a lighter shade as well, and the patches on his chest and around his eyes are the same shade of blue though.  
  
Jumba diverted his gaze to the control panel next to the growth chamber. He pressed a few buttons, entering the code required to begin the process of awakening experiment 6-1-5. "Now to be seeing if new process is success." Jumba softly whispered to himself. He hoped the experiment would survive. Afterall, this was a different approach rather than mixing chemicals to flash create experiments.  
  
The liquid began draining from the chamber. As the liquid's level lowered, so did the experiment. Soon the experiments feet touched the bottom of the chamber. He collapsed to the floor as the liquid completely drained away. Jumba quickly opened the chamber's door and scooped the experiment up in his arms.  
  
He hurried the experiment over to one of the operating tables. He laid the experiment down on the table and attached the heart monitor and EEG monitor to the experiment. He flipped a switch and the monitors activated. "Ah. Good. He is having stable heartbeat, and brainwaves look normal."  
  
A few minutes later, the experiment's eyes slowly opened, revealing his sky blue eyes. He slowly sits up and looks around, studying his surroundings. He spots Jumba. "Ah! Good. You are being awake."  
  
"Wh-wh-where am I?" The experiment stuttered as he tried to find his voice.  
  
"You are being in my lab. I am Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Your creator." Jumba responded.  
  
"Wh-who am I?" Questioned the experiment, continuing to stutter a bit."And what am I?"  
  
"You are being Experiment 6-1-5. I made you. You are a genetic experiment designed to destroy large cities. You can lift objects 2000 times your size, you can see in the dark, you have super-sensitive hearing, you are bullet proof, and also semi-fireproof." Replied the genetic scientist.  
  
"Now you must go get some rest, you begin training tomorrow. Go find your room, you should know where it is."  
  
"Ok." Replied 6-1-5 as he slowly detached himself from the monitoring equipment and hopped off the table. He landed on the floor gracefully and headed out the door to search for his room.


	2. 545 and the Strange Voices

Len: "Hi. Welcome back. :) 6-1-5, the disclaimer please."  
  
615: "Again?"  
  
Len: "Yes... Again!"  
  
615: "Ok.." He pulls out a slightly larger piece of paper and clears throat. "Len Flare does not, and will never, own any of the characters from Lilo & Stitch. He does however own me. 545, however, belongs to Wocky, or known here on FF Net as 'Fangirl of Many'. She has given Len permission to use 545 in this story."  
  
Len: "Thank you 615. Now... On to the Story!"

---------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: 545 and the Voices  
---------------------------------------  
  
6-1-5 walked through the door, entering into the hallway. The hallway was brightly lit, contrast to the dimly lit room he had just left. 'Hmm... I want to do some exploring before I go to my room.'  
  
He looked down the hall in both directions before deciding to go left, away from the sleeping quarters. He slowly walked down the hallway, passing by a few experiments every now and then. As he passed by they stopped talking and waited for him to walk by.  
  
After he passed by, they resumed there talking with comments such as, "I've never seen him around before, he must be a new experiment." Or. "Oh... A new experiment, he's probably mean, like the last one."  
  
He was about to round a corner when another experiment bumped into him. He had the typical koala-like appearance, except he had a cat-like nose, and his eyes were reptile-like and had cat-like pupils. His ears were bat-like and came to a point at the tips. His fur was black, and he had gray stripes.  
  
The other experiment muttered,"Sorry, wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He quickly helped 6-1-5 to his feet and ran off muttering,"I'm going to be late! The grublerz are probably all gone by now." He seemed to be headed in the direction of the cafeteria.  
  
6-1-5's stomach growled a bit. "I guess I'm hungry." He decided to follow the other experiment to the cafeteria. They passed several doors and turned a few corners. In a few minutes 6-1-5 had reached the cafeteria, he had lost sight of the other experiment awhile back.  
  
He walked into the cafeteria and saw several experiments, several were eating and trying to mind their own business, while others were trying to cause trouble.  
  
He spotted the experiment who had bumped into him earlier. The experiment was holding two grublerz, one in either hand. He sat on the floor munching on them happily. Grublerz are a vanilla cake like sweet, with delicious cream on top.  
6-1-5 slowly walked up to him.  
  
"Hello. I'm Experiment 6-1-5." He pauses for a minute. "You uh... Bumped into me in the hallway awhile back."  
  
5-4-5 looked up, slowly, and his red eyes meet 6-1-5's. He mumbles through a full mouth "Orreh bout that." He swallows and says "Erm.. Hi.. I'm 545."  
  
615 hears a voice in his head. 'Punch him for bumping into you! He deserves it!' He then hears a second voice. 'Forgive him, he didn't mean to bump into you.' 615 suddenly gets a headache. He puts a paw to his head and mumbles,"Its ok. Watch where you're going next time." He quickly walks away, rubbing his head.  
  
As he walks away the voices slowly stop arguing. As they stopped, he thought to himself,'Where did those voices come from? And what was with that headache?' He bumps into another experiment, who seemed to have come out of nowhere. He had the typical koala-like appearance. His ears were very short, his fur was orange. His stomach and the patches around his eyes were a bright yellow. And on his back were a few red stripes.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He shouted as he punched 6-1-5 in the face, knocking him off his feet. He landed a few feet away.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" He shouted as he jumped to his feet. "I didn't mean to bump into you!"  
  
"Yeah, sure." He taunted. "That's what they all say." The experiment grinned as he lunged for 615 launching another punch.  
  
This time 615 was ready, he caught the punch and flipped the orange experiment over. He turned around and picked the other experiment up and launched him into a wall. The experiment hit the wall with a sickening sound.  
  
615 walked over and got ready to deliver the final blow, when the voices returned. 'Kill him!' 'No! Let him go, he's had enough!' 'No! Kill him! He's the one who attacked you!' 'You should get some help! He's hurt!'  
  
615 stopped and fell to his knees holding his head. He shouted,"No! Leave me alone!" He got up and ran out of the room leaving the injured experiment, who now had a small crowd gathered around him, behind. He hurried towards his room.


	3. The Dream

Len: "I see you are back. I hope you like this chapter. 6-1-5, the disclaimer please..."  
  
Len: "6-1-5?" Len looks around.  
  
545: "Umm... 6-1-5 is hiding, says he doesn't want to do the disclaimer again."  
  
Len sighs. "Will you do it for me then?"  
  
545: "Sure!" He pulls out a piece of paper and clears throat. "Len Flare does not, and never will, own the Lilo & Stitch characters, or anything connected to Lilo & Stitch, except 6-1-5. I belong to Wocky or, known here on FF Net as, Fangirl of Many.  
  
Len: "Thank you 5-4-5, now on with the story!"  
  
----------------------------  
Chapter 2: The Dream  
----------------------------  
  
6-1-5 ran out of the cafeteria. He had a huge headache. He had no idea what had caused it. 'Maybe those voices had something to do with it.' He began thinking. He had slowed down a bit, but was still moving at a very fast pace. He was nearing the living section of the lab, the place where the experiments slept.  
  
He was deep in thought, pondering the voices that had been telling him what to do. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and when he turned the corner, he bumped into Jumba's large leg. "6-1-5! I thought I told you to get some rest."  
  
"Yeah, well..." 6-1-5 glared up at Jumba. "I decided to explore instead!"  
  
"Well." Jumba returned the glare. "Go get some rest now."  
  
"Fine!" 6-1-5 started for his room then paused for a minute. He turned around to look at Jumba again. "Jumba."  
  
"Yes?" Jumba turned around to look at 6-1-5.  
  
"You might want to send a medical team to the cafeteria." He grinned evilly and turned to begin heading for his room again.  
  
Jumba looked shocked for a second before shaking it off. He turned and hurried in the direction of the cafeteria to see what 6-1-5 was talking about. 6-1-5 smirked a bit as he listened to Jumba running down the hallway and continued on his way.  
  
A few minuted later he reached a door labeled '6-1-5'. He reached for the door knob and slowly turned it. He opened the door. Inside he found a bed, a table with a couple chairs by it, and another table with a small computer on it. From what he could see, the computer wasn't in working condition.  
  
He would attempt to fix it later. He walked into the room and closed the door. On the back of the door he saw a small mirror, just his size. He had been wondering what he looked like. He turned the light on and looked into the mirror.  
  
'Blue.' He thought to himself. 'Interesting.' He reached up and turned the light back off and proceeded to get into bed. Within a few minutes he had fallen asleep.  
  
A few minutes later he began dreaming. He was floating, in a purplish mist. And then he saw... himself? He slowly floated up to the creature. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am you." He replied. "You must destroy! Obey your destructive programming!"  
  
"No!" Another creature appeared out of nowhere, he also looked liked 6-1-5. "You must not obey your destructive programming! It is wrong!"  
  
"But it is so much fun to destroy!" Shouted the first one. "Think of how much fun you could have destroying things!"  
  
"No!" The second creature objected. "Destroying everything is wrong! You must not destroy!"  
  
The first creature snarled and lunged at the second one. 6-1-5 watched with confusion. He began wondering which one he should listen to. Finally he had enough of the two arguing and fighting. "Enough! Leave me alone!" He shouted and pushed the two apart, knocking both on their backs. "Just. Leave. Me. Alone!"  
  
The two creatures stared at him for a few minutes. Then the mist began to fade, and the two creatures faded along with it. 6-1-5 woke up with a headache. He had been asleep for 6 hours. Suddenly the door opened. And Jumba poked his head in.  
  
"6-1-5! It is being time for your training! Come with me."  
  
6-1-5 stared past Jumba in a daze for a moment, thinking about his dream. "6-1-5. 6-1-5? Be snapping out of it!"  
  
"Oh... Sorry..." 6-1-5 snapped out of his trance. "I was... uh... Thinking."  
  
"Thinking? About what?"  
  
"Nothing... Nothing..." 6-1-5 hopped off of his bed and walked out into the hallway. Jumba looked at him for a second. A look of confusion appeared on his face for a split second before immediately disappearing. He quickly headed for the training room, followed by 6-1-5.


End file.
